A Kiss From A Rose
by tvshowaddict
Summary: SMacked! A young woman is assaulted, Mac and Stella deal with the case and they grow closer together!
1. Chapter 1

A kiss from a rose.

Chapter One

Stella looked at her watch when she entered the elevator. She was 30 minutes late. She sighed. It had been one of those nights where she couldn't sleep, because every time she closed her eyes she saw Frankie. When she would wake up she would reach for her cell phone, dial Mac's number, and then hang up because she didn't want to ask for his help. She sighed again as she got out of the elevator.

She had tried to mask the dark circles under her eyes, but the less sleep she got the harder it was to hide them.

She walked into the break room and got a cup of coffee. When she was about to sit down Mac walked in.

'You're late Stella.' He said as he stood in the doorway. He quietly studied her, noticing the dark circles.

'Yeah, I'm sorry, I …' she paused, not knowing if she should tell the truth or not. 'It won't happen again.' She quickly replied.

Mac nodded his head than asked, 'Are you all right Stella? You look tired.' 'Don't worry Mac, I'm fine, really.'

Before Mac could say anything else his cell phone rang. 'Taylor.' Stella watched as he nodded his head. 'Ok Flack, we'll be right there.' 'New case?' Stella asked. 'Yeah you ready?' 'Sure.'

When they arrived at the crime scene, Flack was waiting for them. 'What have you got?' Mac asked as he grabbed his kit. 'Young woman, she was attacked while on the phone with a friend who called us. When we got here we found a guy with her. He claims to be her boyfriend, but we're taking him with us to interrogate him.'

They walked into the apartment just when the girl was put onto the stretcher. Mac walked over the paramedics. 'Will she be ok?' 'Yeah, she will be, she's unconscious at the moment so no asking questions.' 'Sure we'll be at the hospital when we finish here.'

After examining the scene they went back to the lab to get the evidence checked. 'What have you got Mac?' Danny asked as he took the evidence bag from Mac. 'Fingerprints and some hairs. Make sure you get that as soon as possible.' 'Sure thing boss.'

Stella walked up to them. 'I just got a phone call from the hospital. We can interrogate her.' 'Ok, you go to the hospital, I'm going to talk to the guy we found in her apartment.' Mac said as they both walked out. 'What's this guys name?' Stella asked. 'Scott Davids. Why?' 'Well she's asking for Scott, so I think he's telling the truth.' Mac thought for a moment before he said. 'Well I'll bring him to the hospital when interrogation is over. Maybe he can tell us something more.' 'All right, I'll see you at the hospital then.'

Stella gently knocked on the door before opening it. She walked into the room and saw the nurse taking care of the young woman. She waited outside for the nurse to finish. 'So how is she?' Stella asked. 'She's ok. Some cuts and bruises, but she will be fine.' The nurse replied. 'Ok, thank you.' Stella said and walked into the room.

When she walked up to the girl, images of her nightmare flew through her head. The cuts and bruises reminded her of herself and the bastard who did it. She closed her eyes and shook her head to erase the images.

'Alyssa Williams, my name is Stella Bonasera I'm with the crime lab, is it ok if I ask you a few questions?' The girl nodded and Stella sat down beside her bed. 'Can you tell me what happened?' Stella asked. 'I … I had finished my dinner and had called for a pizza ...' Stella raised her eyebrows. 'Yeah, Scott was coming over and I ordered pizza for him knowing that he didn't have the chance to eat.' Stella nodded and she continued. 'I was on the phone with Nora when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and next thing I know I'm knocked to the ground.' 'Did you see who it was?' Stella asked. 'No, I … I fell to the ground and hit my head. When I regained consciousness he cut me a few times…' she stopped and swallowed trying to keep her tears at bay. 'He started to kiss me; keeping the knife on my neck telling me that if I screamed he would cut my throat. I was to scared to open my eyes.' The tears she tried to stop started falling down her cheeks.

Stella put her hand on Alyssa's arm. She understood what she was going through cause she had been going through it herself. She remembered that when Frankie hit her, she kept her eyes closed afraid of what she would see. 'I understand what you're going through.' Stella said quietly. The young woman looked up, wiping away the tears with her hand. 'I've been a victim myself not so long ago.' Stella continued. She looked at Alyssa and was about to say something when the door opened.

'Scott!' Alyssa said looking at the door. He quickly walked into the room and hugged her, careful that he didn't hurt her. Mac came in a few seconds later. He walked up to Stella and took her hand lightly squeezing it. He wanted to be there for her. She looked at him and smiled.

'Can you tell us what happened afterwards?' Stella asked hoping she could finish it so they could leave the couple alone. Alyssa nodded and continued. 'I was lying there and next thing I know Scott is there. I … I guess he could get away before Scott could do anything.'

'If I get my hands on that SOB, I'll …' Scott started, but was cut off by Mac. 'Mr. Davids, I think it's best if you leave that up to us. You just concentrate on taking care of your girlfriend ok!' Scott bowed his head and nodded.

'Is there anyone we should call? Your parents maybe?' Stella asked as she stood up. 'I don't have parents.' Alyssa replied. 'Ok, well there will be an officer outside of your room just to be sure.' Mac said and then walked to the door. Stella grabbed the girl's hand and squeezed it. 'We'll find him! I promise you.' 'Thank you' the girl whispered. 'This is my number' Stella said holding a card. 'Call me if you remember anything else, anything that might be important. Or if you just want to talk.' With that she walked out of the room.

Mac was waiting outside the room on a chair. Stella sat down next to him and sighed. Mac looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. It was just a friendly gesture, but Stella couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. Mac leaned in a little closer and asked, 'Are you all right?' Stella turned her head to him and was surprised by how close they were. She could smell his perfume and imagined what it would feel like to kiss him. She swallowed hard and whispered, 'I'm fine.' Then before she knew it she gave into the temptation and kissed him softly on the lips. 'Thanks' she whispered. She stood up and began walking towards the elevators.

'_Oh my god, I kissed him. I kissed my best friend; I kissed my boss!' _Stella thought as she kept on walking, suddenly afraid of Mac.

Mac was so shocked about what happened that he sat there just watching Stella walk of. When he saw the elevator doors open he quickly stood up and walked up to the elevator.

A.N: This is my first CSI fic ever! Let me know what you think about it, all comments are welcome, even the bad ones :) English is not my native language so I apologize for all the mistakes in the story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

The ride to the station was quiet. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

Mac looked to his right and saw that Stella was still looking out the window. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened at the hospital, but decided against it.

As they entered the lab they ran into Danny. 'Hi Mac, Stella, got the results from DNA. The hairs we found were from the victim and her boyfriend. Same story on the fingerprints. I don't know how he did it, but the attacker left no evidence.' Danny said. 'No crime is perfect Danny.' Mac said. 'We got the clothes from our victim. So let's hope we find something on that' Stella said and began walking to the trace lab. Danny turned to Mac. 'She ok?' he asked. 'She'll be all right.' Mac answered and walked of to help Stella.

'I found something on the girls shirt.' Stella said as she took a swab and rubbed it over the stain. 'What is it?' Mac asked as he walked to the other side of the table to take a look. 'I don't know, but we're about to find out' Stella said.

While they were waiting for the results on the stain Mac's pager went of. 'I have to go, a homicide at Central Park.' 'I'll finish this.' Stella said as she looked up from the microscope. Mac smiled at her and Stella could feel herself blush so she quickly looked back down. 'Ok, see you later.'

'_Substance unknown. Ok so much for the evidence.'_ Stella thought. She sighed and rubbed her temples. _'We're missing something. There has to be something!' _

She walked back to the table and began to check the clothes again. She noticed a stain on the collar of the shirt. It was similar to the one they already had. When she looked closer she noticed the substance on one of the buttons of the shirt.

'Yes, we have a match.' She said out loud as she watched the computer screen blink with a positive match for the fingerprint she found. When she walked out of the lab she literally ran into Mac. She looked up at him blushing. 'Sorry Mac.' She said, suddenly feeling shy. 'No problem. Did you find something?' 'Yes, a fingerprint and a match.' 'All right, let's go get the guy.'

As Flack led the guy into the interrogation room Stella turned to Mac. 'Is it ok if I go back to the hospital with the picture. She might remember him if she sees it.' 'Sure, I'll do the interrogation and call you when we're ready.' Mac said. Stella smiled gratefully at him and he did something that surprised her. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and rubbed it with his thumb. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek. With that he turned away and started his interrogation.

Stella gently knocked on the door and walked in. Alyssa looked up from her book and smiled at her. 'Hi' the girl said as she put her book down. 'Hi Alyssa. Is it ok if I ask you some more questions?' Stella asked as she sat down next to the hospital bed. 'Sure.' Stella took the picture of the suspect out of her pocket and gave it to the girl. 'Do you know this guy?' she asked. 'Yeah, that's Tom. He works at the pizzeria a few blocks away from my apartment.' 'How good do you know him?' 'I've know him for two years now. He and his girlfriend go out with us sometimes. He's a really nice guy and a good friend too.' Stella looked at the picture again before looking back at Alyssa. 'We found his fingerprint on a button of your shirt, we think he might have something to do with …' Stella couldn't finish her sentence. 'I went to the pizzeria after school; we talked when he noticed my shirt was buttoned wrong. He fixed it for me. You have to believe me, he would never do such a thing, to anybody!' 'I believe you, don't worry.' Stella said and smiled at the girl.

'So where's your boyfriend?' Alyssa asked Stella as she took a bite from her sandwich. 'Boyfriend?' Stella asked looking questioningly at the girl. 'Yeah, the cute detective who was with you earlier.' Stella let out a chuckle. 'We're not together.' She replied. 'Oh I'm sorry, I thought … you looked close with him.' The girl said, apologizing. Stella smiled. 'We're just friends.'

'_Yeah, just friends, that's all we'll ever be!'_ Stella thought as she left the room.

Mac took his cell phone and dialled Stella's number. Before the phone went over he heard her say, 'Were you calling me?' He turned around and smiled at her. 'Actually I was.' Mac said. 'So got anything from the guy.' Stella asked as they walked to Mac's office. 'His name is Tom Graham, works at a pizzeria and is a friend of our victim. He told us his fingerprint got on the victims shirt because …' 'Her shirt was buttoned wrong and he fixed it for her.' Stella finished his sentence. Mac nodded. 'Ok so were back at the beginning. No evidence and no suspect.' Stella said as she sat down on the couch. 'There's always the boyfriend!' Mac said and smiled.

When he saw that Stella didn't return his smile he walked over to the couch and sat down beside her. 'I'm sorry Stel, I didn't mean it like that.' He took on of her hands in his and gently caressed it. Stella looked at him. 'I know you don't Mac. It's just …' she hesitated a little. 'I keep having dreams, well more like nightmares about it.' 'Is that why you were late this morning?' Mac asked. She nodded and yawned.

'You should go home and get some rest.' Mac said as he stood up. 'What? It's not even 4 o'clock and …' 'When was the last time we had dinner together?' Mac asked before she could finish. 'Uhm about decades ago.' Stella smiled. 'Ok, well how about you go home and get some rest and I come over later and cook you dinner?' Mac asked. Stella was surprised by his offer but agreed. 'Ok, but I expect something really good!' Mac smiled.

Stella woke up when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got up from the couch, walked to the door and opened it. 'Hi' Mac said, groceries in his hands. 'Hi' Stella replied and stepped aside so he could enter. 'I woke you up didn't I?' he asked as he watched her wiping the sleep from her eyes. She smiled shyly. 'Yeah, actually you did. But don't worry about it, it was time to get up anyway and besides I'm hungry!' she replied smiling. Mac returned her smile and said, 'All right, I'll start dinner then.'

Stella had set the table and turned to Mac. 'Do you mind if I take a shower?' Mac turned to her. 'Of course not.'

She went to her bedroom, grabbed her sweatpants and a t-shirt and took a nice long shower. When she was finished, she returned to her living room where dinner was waiting for her.

'So? Was it good enough?' Mac asked as he cleared the table. 'Yes, thank you Mac, it was delicious!' She replied as she got to help him. Mac quickly grabbed the plates from her and asked, 'What do you think you're doing?' 'Clearing the table.' She said. 'I've got it Stel, why don't you get comfortable on the couch; find us something we can watch. Unless you want me gone.' He smiled as he said the last part. She returned his smile and walked over to her couch.

When he was finished he walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. 'Found something?' 'Yeah, a movies about to start in five minutes.' He got comfortable and looked at her. 'You want something do drink?' he asked. 'No, no I'm fine thanks.' She replied moving a little closer to him.

Sometime during the movie he felt her moving towards him. He looked at her and saw she had fallen asleep. She unconsciously put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her again and smiled. He gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Not long afterwards he closed his eyes and also fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry I didn't update any sooner, but I went on a holiday to Spain and didn't really have the time to write, then by the time I got back I missed three days at school so had a lot of catching up to do. But here's chapter three. Let me know what you think! 

* * *

Chapter three

A cell phone ringing waked Mac. He opened is eyes and realised he was still at Stella's apartment. He looked down at the woman still sleeping in his arms, and then he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 8 o'clock. They had to be at work in thirty minutes.

He moved so he could answer his cell phone that was still ringing on the coffee table.

'Taylor' he answered as he felt Stella stir. 'Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible.' Stella opened her eyes slowly noticing the position they were in. Her head was on his shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed happily and closed her eyes again.

'I'll call Stella and give her a lift. Bye Flack.'

'Case?' Stella asked sleepily. 'Yeah. Flack's already waiting for us.' Stella moved from her position and stretched. Mac couldn't help but stare at her.

'_She looks so beautiful!'_ He thought, missing the feeling of having Stella in his arms. _'I could get used to holding her, it feels so right!' _

'Why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some breakfast.' He asked her as he got up. 'Oh, ok. Do you want to use the shower?' Stella asked as she started to walk to her bedroom. 'No it's fine, I'll make you breakfast and then I'll be on my way home to get changed. I'll come and pick you up again.' 'Ok, see you later then!' She said before disappearing into her bathroom.

The car was filled with a comfortable silence. Mac would occasionally glance at Stella. One time she caught him and he blushed. She had to laugh at that. Suddenly she said. 'Thanks.' 'For what?' asked Mac a little confused why Stella was thanking him. 'For dinner last night, and for being my friend.' Mac glanced at her and took her hand in his. 'I'll always be there for you Stella.' He said quietly. Stella smiled 'Oh and I'm sorry for falling asleep on you!' Mac laughed at that. 'Don't worry about it. I was glad to see you got some sleep. Did you sleep ok?' he asked thinking back to the position they were in when they woke up. 'Best I've slept in months.' she replied.

'Hi Flack, what have we got.' Stella asked as she walked up to the detective. 'Young woman, attacked in her apartment, there is sign of a struggle.' 'How was she murdered?' Mac asked as he took a look around the apartment. 'Stabbed with a knife. Bled to death.' Stella walked into the bedroom where she saw the young woman. She was on her bed naked. 'Sexually assaulted?' She asked. 'Probably, we'll have to wait until autopsy.'

After examining the apartment they went back to the lab. They examined the evidence they found but there was nothing that was a match to anyone on their computer. 'How can someone kill a young woman without being noticed and without leaving any evidence?' Stella asked frustrated. 'He obviously knows we can't find him. Even if he leaves some evidence!' Lindsay replied. She got away from the microscope and stretched. She looked at her watch noticing it was getting late. 'Well that's it, I'm going home.' Stella stood up also. 'Yeah, might do that as well, it's not like his name will magically appear on our computer will it?'

After arriving home, Stella changed clothes and got comfortable on the couch. She couldn't help but think about Mac. It felt so good to be in his arms last night, him taking care of her. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She had been denying them for a very long time now, but after last night she couldn't, not anymore. The ringing of her cell phone got her out of her thoughts.

'Bonasera.' She answered. 'He's here!' she heard someone whispering. 'Alyssa?' Stella asked as she got up from her couch and began pacing the floor. 'Please help me, he's here!' 'Where are you?' Stella asked. 'I'm locked inside my bathroom.' The girl replied. 'Can you get out of there?' 'Yeah there's a fire escape just outside the window.' the girl replied. 'Ok, get out of there as quick as you can, run to the street, I'll be there in a few minutes.' Stella said, grabbing her car keys, not bothering to get changed. 'Please hurry!' she heard before getting in her car.

'Mac it's me. He's at Alyssa Williams' apartment. She's trapped in her bathroom. I'm on my way there!' She said. 'I'll call Flack' he replied and hung up.

It took Stella five minutes to get there. She got out of her car gun in her hand. As she was about to walk into the apartment building she saw the young woman running towards her. 'Are you alright?' she asked. Alyssa nodded her head. 'Stella!' Mac ran to them. He turned towards the girl. 'You ok?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.' She replied. Mac turned to Stella. 'Get her out of here. Flack and his team are going to check the apartment.'

'It's empty Mac, he must have gotten out the same way she did.' Flack said when they had searched the apartment. 'Damit!' Mac said. 'Maybe he left some evidence this time.'

While searching the bathroom Mac found a bloody fingerprint. 'Bingo!' he said to himself. He collected it and walked into the sitting room. 'We have a fingerprint!' he said. 'Let's hope we can get him now.' Flack said. 'I'll take it to the lab and run it. If we're lucky we have a name soon.' Mac said. Stella turned to Mac and whispered 'what about her? I don't think it's safe for her to be here.' 'Yeah, you might be right, he could still be out there. Any idea?' Stella nodded and turned to the young woman. 'Grab a bag, you can't stay here.' 'But I don't have anywhere to go! Scott left for Washington today, his sister had her baby.' 'Well, then you're staying with me.' Stella replied quickly.

Mac turned to Stella as the police officers left the apartment. 'Be careful!' he said. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Flack silently watched the exchange and smiled to himself thinking _'It's about time!'_ He cleared his throat and turned to them. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow.'

'I'll go by the lab to run the fingerprint.' Mac said and followed Flack out.

Mac had been at the lab for almost two hours. He had scanned the fingerprint and ran it through the database. After almost two hours there was still no match found but the computer was still searching. He decided to go check up on Stella. He grabbed his coat and left, not noticing that when he stepped inside the elevator the computer screen blinked 'Match'.

He gently knocked on the door hoping he didn't wake her up if she was asleep. He heard some noise before she opened the door. 'Hi' he said a little shy as she was wearing her pj's. 'Hi.' She stepped aside and let him in. 'So, did the computer come up with a match?' she asked while she sat down on the couch. 'No, it was still searching when I left.' He replied sitting next to her. 'Is she alright?' 'Yeah she will be, she's on the phone with Scott.' He turned to her and gently took her hand in his. 'Are you alright?' he asked her. 'Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired.' He let go of her hand and stood up. 'I'll let you get some rest then.' He turned to leave when Alyssa entered the room. 'Thanks for letting me use your phone. Oh hi detective.' She said. Mac just smiled. The three of them stood there awkwardly.

'Ok, well I'm going to bed, it's been a crazy night hasn't it?' Alyssa said. 'Goodnight detective Taylor, Stella.' 'Goodnight.' Mac replied. 'Yeah goodnight. If you need something just ask ok!' The young woman nodded and walked away.

'Well I guess I'll be going then.' Mac said as he turned to open the door. 'Mac wait.' Stella said while grabbing his hand. He turned to face her. 'Do you mind staying a little longer?' she asked quietly. He smiled at her and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. 'Of course I don't mind.' She smiled at him as she held his hand and walked back to the couch. He sat down next to her and hugged her to him. She put her head on his shoulder and found her eyes already closing. He kissed her hair and put a blanket around them. Like the night before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: Hi guys, I'm sorry for not posting any sooner, but I just found the time. Everything is so hectic around here! Anyway, here's a new chapter. Next chapter will be the last one. Feel free to let me know what you think!

Chapter four

Stella started to stir when she heard noise in the background. She opened her eyes and saw that it was already morning. She closed her eyes again and snuggled back in Mac's arms. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of being in Mac's arms, again.

The smell of pancakes made her decide to get up. She quietly got of the couch and placed the blanket around Mac. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Alyssa dancing around, singing to some song that was playing on the radio, while baking pancakes.

'Good morning.' The young woman said as she turned to Stella. 'Good morning to you too.' Stella replied as she sat down at the table. 'I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen?' Alyssa asked Stella. 'No of course not, unless you're not sharing your breakfast.' Stella replied laughing. 'Don't worry,' Alyssa said 'I made plenty, even the hunky CSI on the couch will be able to taste my delicious pancakes.' Stella turned around and looked at Mac who was still asleep on the couch.

'So, you're just friends?' Alyssa asked as she and Stella were eating. 'Yeah, best friends.' Stella replied. 'That's all?' 'That's all!'

They were silent for a while until Alyssa said, 'You should tell him how you feel!' Stella looked at the girl with a look of total shock on her face. 'What are you… how did you know?' she asked. 'The way you look at each other, and how you act around each other.' 'I can't tell him!' Stella said before standing up and walking over to the sink. She kept her back to the young woman at the table. 'Why not?' 'Because…because he's my boss, and he doesn't feel the same way. He's still in love with his former wife.' 'That doesn't mean he doesn't feel the same about you.' 'I…I just know he doesn't.' Stella replied before turning around.

Mac wasn't one to eavesdrop on people, but when he heard where this conversation was going he couldn't help himself. He had heard the whole conversation, from the 'just friends question' till the 'I know he doesn't' part. It was true. He still loved Claire very much, but that didn't mean he couldn't love anyone else. He knew that he loved Stella, he had for some while now, but he was afraid that she didn't feel the same way.

'_It's time to tell her how I feel,_' he thought. '_But not now, tonight, I'll tell her tonight._'

He stretched and got up from the couch. He walked into the kitchen and greeted the two women. 'Good morning ladies.' 'Morning Mac' Stella replied. 'Coffee?' she asked. He only nodded. 'Good morning detective. Would you like some breakfast?' Alyssa asked. 'Yeah sure.' Mac replied as he sat down at the table. Alyssa gave him a plate. 'Here you go, best pancakes you'll ever eat in your entire life.' Mac laughed and said, 'I really have to try them then, don't I?'

'Hey Stella, you mind if I use your shower?' Alyssa asked as Mac was finishing his breakfast. 'No, of course not.' Stella replied. 'You sure it's ok to leave the two of you alone?' The young woman asked, looking from Mac to Stella. Stella gave her an angry glare, but Mac laughed out loud. 'All right then,' Alyssa said before starting for the bedroom. When she passed Stella she said, 'Tell him!'

'Tell me what?' Mac asked as he cleared the table. He saw that Stella was getting nervous and decided to drop the subject until Stella replied, 'what a great friend you are and that I'm lucky to have you in my life.' Mac was about to reply when his cell phone rang. He went into the living room and answered it. 'All right, I'm on my way.' He said and hung up. He turned to Stella who had walked in. 'We've got him!'

After getting a confession from the guy they had arrested they went to talk to Alyssa. 'He said what? I never flirted with him, he's a creep!' The young woman said when she had heard the story. 'Well, we got him for murder and attempted murder so you don't have to worry about him anymore.' Mac said. The young woman nodded her head. She turned to Stella, 'as soon as Scott's here I'll get my stuff and you can have your apartment back.' Stella laughed at that. 'There's no rush. Come on, I'll buy you lunch.' She said standing up. 'You coming Mac?' 'Uhm, no, I've still got some work to do.' 'Oh ok, see you later then.' Stella replied as she and Alyssa started walking towards the elevators.

When Stella got back from lunch she went straight into Mac's office. Mac smiled at her as she entered and sat down on his couch. 'How was lunch?' he asked. 'Good.' 'Stella?' 'Yeah Mac?'

'_Ok, why is he getting nervous?'_ Stella thought.

'Uhm, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?' He asked, nervously waiting for her reply. 'Of course Mac, we do this a lot of times. Your place or mine.' She asked. 'Well, I … I meant going out for dinner.' 'You mean like a date?' Stella couldn't help but tease him.

'_Ok Here goes!'_ Mac thought.

'Yes. Would you like to go out on a date with me?' Stella's eyes grew wide and her mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out. When Mac was about to say something she finally replied, 'Yes Mac, I would like to go out on a date with you.' 'Ok, well it's a date then. I'll pick you up at eight.' Mac said as he walked to the door of his office. Stella stood up from the couch and followed him. 'I have to go now, but I'll see you tonight ok.' 'Yeah, see you tonight.' Stella replied.

Mac opened his office door but stopped half way and took a step closer to Stella. He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, 'I do feel the same way about you!' Then he softly kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back they both smiled. In the background they heard someone say, 'It's pay day Danny!' 'Oh man, that's not fair.'


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there, here's the final chapter! Finally thanx to my beta Pat! She deserves all the credit for this chapter, cause it's her that wrote it! Thank you so much Pat you did an amazing job!!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

As if realizing where they were, Stella dropped her hands and stepped back.

"I'll pick you up at seven, 'kay?" he whispered.

Stella smiled. "That'd be great. I'll be ready and waiting."

Smiling as well, Mac quickly pecked her lips and then shooed her out of his office telling her to go home and relax. Following his orders, Stella turned and headed towards the elevators. It took all the will-power she had not to jump and scream. However, in her head it was a different story. _I'm going out with Mac Taylor. I'm going out with Mac Taylor,_ she singsonged.

Stella glanced at herself nervously in the mirror. Since Mac didn't tell her where exactly they were going, she dressed semi-formal, hoping that it was OK. She wore a knee-length, light blue skirt with white snowdrops on it. On top she had a white tank top with blue sparkles in the shape of a butterfly. Her hair she naturally left it down, as it was too bushy to do anything to it. She applied the lightest of make-up but not too much. Mac always told her how much he liked her without the makeup so he could see her eyes.

Glancing at herself again, she started to get a bit panicky. _What am I thinking? Does Mac really feel the same way? How can I go out with him so soon after Claire? Is he going to break my heart?_ _I can't do this. _Starting to hyperventilate a little bit and feeling a panic attack coming on, she forced herself to breathe.

Stella sat down on the toilet seat with her head in her arms. _Breathe. Calm down. It will be fine. You've got to trust him. Every relationship is just a big leap of faith. You have to trust him. If he says he feels the same way, then he means it. _Getting her breathing under control, she stood up and went back into her bedroom to get her shoes. Looking in her closet, she decided she'd wear some black flip-flops with blue crystals on the thongs.

Looking down at them, she smiled as she remembered where she got them from. It was a gift from Claire. They were window-shopping along the streets, after enjoying a breakfast together, when Claire spotted them. Claire insisted that she pay for them and to consider them a gift for her promotion to a detective. It was also that morning that Claire told her that she was pregnant. Mac didn't know. _Still doesn't know_, Stella thought to herself. Claire made her promise not to tell. It was probably for the best. Mac was already heartbroken with Claire's death. She could only imagine how shattered he'd be if he found out that Claire was pregnant. _No,_ she decided, _Mac will not know. He's finally happy. There's no point going through that again._

The doorbell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. Butterflies returned to her stomach as she walked to the door. Opening it, she felt her jaw drop. Mac was wearing a navy blue suit that looked absolutely amazing on him. But what brought tears to her eyes was the fact that he didn't wear a tie, knowing that she didn't like it. _He's so thoughtful and handsome_, she thought.

Mac also felt his jaw drop when he saw Stella. _The blue looks amazing on her. She's so beautiful_, he thought. _What have I done to deserve her?_ was the million-dollar-question he asked himself.

"You look beautiful," he managed to get out.

Stella, however, was having a little trouble closing her mouth, much less speaking.

"You're going to catch flies," Mac teased her, and she blushed as she closed her mouth.

"You look stunning. No, I don't even think that even begins to describe how you look. Handsome, beautiful, incredible, dazz – " Mac cut off her ramblings with a kiss. Feeling her gasp and open her mouth, he immediately deepened the kiss and let his tongue explore. After what seemed like hours they pulled apart, both breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen.

"Wow," was all Stella could get out.

Mac smiled and pulled a white rose from behind his back. He put it in her hair, then stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Perfect."

He held out his hand and Stella took it, still a bit pink from the compliment he gave her.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go."

When they entered the restaurant, Stella glanced at Mac nervously. _This is a really nice restaurant, _she thought. Mac squeezed her hand reassuringly, silently telling her that it was alright. He gave his name to the host at the front deskand she immediately called someone over to take them to their table.

When they reached the table, Mac pulled the chair out for Stella. She smiled up at him, thanking him with her eyes and he kissed her cheek in reply. He sat down across from her and took the menu that the waitress gave him.

"Will you have any wine to start with?" she asked.

Mac looked at Stella and nodded, telling her to choose whatever she wanted.

"White wine, please," she said.

"Make that two," Mac added. The waitress nodded and left, but returning moments later with their wine.

Stella opened her menu and almost choked on the sip of wine she took. She glanced at him uncertainly and Mac told her to order whatever she wanted.

She nodded and looked back down at her menu. The waitress returned a few minutes later and asked if they were ready to order. Mac looked at Stella, again telling her to go first.

"I'll have the grilled fish with the olive oil and lemon juice, please."

The waitress nodded, saying, "The psari sta karvouna. And you, sir?"

Mac made a face at being called 'sir' and Stella started giggling.

"I'll have the poached salmon with rice, sun-dried tomatoes and olive sauce, please" he said.

"The solomos ston atmo. Anything else, any appetizers?"

They both shook their heads and the waitress left.

Stella glanced around the restaurant and then glanced at Mac nervously.

"This is a really nice restaurant," she said. "I don't think I deserve this."

Mac took her hand across the table and looked deep into her eyes.

"Stel, don't you ever say that. You deserve way more than this." He paused for a second, and then continued, still starring into her eyes. "Ever since Claire died, you have been my pillar of strength. I don't know what I would have done without you. You were the one that made sure I went out every now and then with the team, and made sure that I at least attempted to have fun. You were the one that put up with all my yelling about why Claire had to die, and even when I hurt you with the words I said, you still never ran away. You were there when I needed you the most and I don't know what I would have ever done without you. You're my rock, Stella, and I-I love you."

Stella had tears in her eyes by the time he finished and when he said the three words that she'd wanted to hear for the longest time ever, she had tears running down her cheeks. _Thank God I wore waterproof mascara,_ she thought.

Mac leaned across the table and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. She starred at him tearfully and said, "I love you too, Mac. Always have and I always will." He kissed her and hoped that his kiss expressed all the love he had for her. They pulled apart and he sat down again, still holding her hand.

"So, I wonder what the team will say about this," she said smiling.

Mac laughed. "I still can't believe they bet on us. They are so childish."

Still smiling, Stella teased him, "And what about the bet that we have going on Danny and Lindsay?"

"Well th-that-that's different." he replied, blushing.

"Really now, how so?" she said, quirking her eyebrow.

"I- I don't know. It just is!" he said firmly.

Stella laughed and took pity on him. She changed the subject and stared talking about work. Soon after, their food came and they made small chit-chat while they ate. After finishing, they relaxed and started talking about memories they had with the team.

"Do you remember the time Lindsay thought the building was haunted?" Mac asked, chuckling. "She actually brought newspapers showing me about all the deaths in the building. She was so sure that the death of the victim had something to do with the fact that the building was 'haunted'."

"Do you remember when we all went out after Aiden died and Danny was telling us the story about how Aiden turned him down?" she replied.

Mac started laughing. "Oh yah, that was totally something Aiden would do. What was it she said to him again?"

"Keep dreaming, Messer. Y'know I think you're cute, but I am way out of your league" she replied, imitating Danny's accent perfectly.

Mac started laughing even harder once he heard her accent. "Why Miss. Bonasera, someone might think you're actually from New York with that accent of yours" he teased.

Still talking with her accent, Stella replied. "Why Mr. Taylor, it sounds like you think living in New York is a bad thing. But it's not all that bad. See I met a man there, whom I totally love."

Playing along, Mac said, "And who might this man be? What's he like?"

"Well this man is the love of my life. He's always there for me and would never leave me. This man has seen me when I was at my weakest and still held me up. He's my tower and strength and without him I wouldn't be here. He's the man that knows everything about me, my childhood horrors, my fears, my insecurities and still hasn't run. He's the love of my life and he's mine. Do you know what his name is?"

With tears in his eyes, Mac shook his head.

"His name is Mac Taylor and he's perfect."

She leaned across the table and kissed him.

Finding his voice, Mac looked at her and asked apprehensively, "Move in with me Stel?"

"Of course I will." she replied, not even hesitating, knowing that Mac would never do what Frankie did to her. The trusted him completely.

They smiled at one another, and only looked away when the waitress came to get their plates.

"Will you have any desert?"

Mac looked at Stella, asking her the question with his eyes.

"No, thank you. I'm stuffed." she replied.

"Very well then," the waitress said. "Shall I bring the bill?"

Mac nodded and a few minutes later the waitress returned. Standing up, he helped Stella stand and put her coat on. Going up to the front desk, Mac paid and they left the restaurant.

Stella took Mac's hand in hers, and looking him in the eye said, "Let's go home, Mac."

Wordlessly Mac nodded. And they both started walking, hand in hand towards the car.

Ready to go home and start their lives.

Start their lives together.

**FIN**

**Spoilers for Cool Hunter, All Access, Heroes, and Blink (if it wasn't already on there and people don't know Mac's wife died on 9/11). The restaurant is called _Pylos Restaurant. _Hope you like it!**


End file.
